


Sucking Lollipops and Chewing Bubblegums

by Jishubunny



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jishubunny/pseuds/Jishubunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eeteuk and Shindong were orally fixated people.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <img/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Sucking Lollipops and Chewing Bubblegums

Shindong doesn’t like the smell of smoke while he was eating his lunch. “Hyung, you should stop smoking. It’s not good for your health.”  
  
Eeteuk simply puffed out smoke from his mouth. “Shindong, you should stop eating too much. It’s not good for your health.”  
  
Their conversation started that way and ended up with a deal that Shindong would eat 3 meals a day and ¼ of his usual meal serving and no snacks in between while Eeteuk would completely stop smoking. However, they were both orally fixated people. They need something to gratify their oral fixation. Shindong started a habit of chewing bubblegums while Eeteuk started sucking lollipops since that was almost close to smoking.  
  


The Super Junior members were currently in the van. The only ones who weren’t sleeping were the driver, Eeteuk and Shindong, who were sitting right next to each other at the furthest back seat. Eeteuk was rummaging his bag.  
  


“What are you looking for, hyung?”  
  


“Lollipop.” After a few more minutes of rummaging, Eeteuk gave up. “Looks like I ran out of lollipops. Do you have some extra bubblegum?”  
  


“Nope. This is my last piece.” Shindong said before starting to create a bubble. Eeteuk pouted and stayed still. While thinking, he started thumb sucking. Shindong pulled Eeteuk’s thumb away. “Hyung, you’re way too old to be thumb sucking.”

  
“Then what do you suggest I could do with my mouth?!?! I need some oral gratification, damnit!” Eeteuk was getting pissed. He was stressed. Smoking used to be a way to get rid of stress but then, he resulted to sucking lollipops and now, he doesn’t have any cigarette or lollipop.

  
“If you want, you can have my bubblegum.”

  
“Eeww...no way…” Although the thought disgusted Eeteuk, he wasn’t really complaining much when Shindong started kissing him and passed the bubblegum in Eeteuk’s mouth. “Now, you don’t have any bubblegum. What are you going to do about it?” Eeteuk asked while chewing his bubblegum.  
  


“I’ll just suck a lollipop.”  
  


“You have a lollipop? Why didn’t you say so and give it to me earlier?”  
  


Shindong chuckled before leaning over to whisper against Eeteuk’s ear. “It’s YOUR lollipop that I want to suck.” To emphasize what he meant, his hand started unzipping Eeteuk’s pants.  
  


THE END

**Author's Note:**

> It's a very rare pairing which I would never think of writing if it weren't for the 100fic SuJu challenge back in livejournal (which I'm done by the way~ hehe) Hope you like it ^^
> 
> Fic poster is credited to the artist's name found in the poster.


End file.
